Families Forever, Chapter nine
Chapter nine of Families Forever. Plot Across eastern Usland near the coastline, battles rage. A squadron of Amiot 143-medium-bombers attack the ground forces of the invading axis, and in turn get attacked themselves by a pack of Heinkel P.1078-interceptor-jets. Major Heartworm arrives on a Blohm & Voss BV 238-flying-boat: by far the heaviest aircraft ever made, and had to make a quick bombardment on an allied-ship-fleet and repel annoying floatplanes. "Any news on where The Cloudkicker Family has gone?" Heartworm asks a marten-man, "nothing yet sir" the marten replies while monitoring radio-waves, "keep searching, they can't hide forever" Heartworm urges while turning to look out at the scene unfolding. Back in the hooverville in Freeport, the good-guys were finishing up their story. "...and then we were chased by the swatzis, so we believe this will be the safest place they can lay low" Rebecca concludes, "except maybe Skull Island" Jek suggests, "lets save that as a back up" Oscar proposes, "good idea" Jyn relents, "hmm, that is quite a lot to take in" Grammy notes, "so will you let them?" Molly wonders, "of course, any friend of Kit is a friend of us" Grammy approves. Later, Kit also reunited with Arthur the catfish that his parents worked for (and introduced to his families and friends) incase his relatives needed some more wealthy-help, and he, Higher-for-Hire, the Jungle-Aces and Skull Islanders were planning to leave, but Kit needed to say goodbye to his relatives. "These are good people, you'll all be safe" Kit says, though they didn't seem as willing, "Kit please don't" Gregory begs, "I have to, it'll be safer for you if I'm away" Kit maintains, "but we don't wanna lose you again; especially to a war" Jennifer says, "yeah, when we assumed you were gone forever after running away from the orphanage, that was worst thing of all our lives" Lumat adds, "you don't wanna have us go through that again do you?" Sari adds, "I knew they were gonna be reluctant" Riven whispers to everyone else who were watching quietly, "of course not, but it's too dangerous for me to stay with you, at least right now" Kit argues, "well it's also too dangerous to go off and fight, especially at your current age" Lenora argues, "you don't think I can handle it?" Kit accuses and his relatives suddenly fall silent, "it's not that it's-" Noland began, "you may be related to me, but you clearly don't know me well, see those kids over there" Kit interrupts pointing to some hobo-teens he knew, "they and I've seen things: things that would give a normal child nightmares and scar for life, and so have they" he suddenly reveals stunning both his relatives and the onlookers, "oh no Kit's gonna give that speech again" Baloo whispers to Rebecca: Kit had said the same thing to them when the air-force decided to draft him, they were planning to bride them with Kit's criminal-record they had uncovered, but Kit joined mainly because he felt reminded of all the suffering the war was bringing, and his superiors decided to drop any charges pressed on him, not that they gave Higher-for-Hire a choice, and it was the one thing of Kit's backstory that Baloo and Rebecca didn't wanna know, but Kit told them anyway, "on the streets back then, orphans like me were everywhere you went, along with various lowlifes, I myself have witnessed people mugging and robbing others, I was even a victim of such incidents a few times, I've seen the air-pirates do awful things when I served them, the Queen of the Skies being the best example: I've seen people die on that, and the pirates murder others before that, and even in the orphanage there was suffering and darkness: the kids there often fell ill and became weak from lack of nourishment, some of which didn't even survive" Kit adds, "he's kidding right?" Wildcat wonders desperately, "I don't think he is" Qi'ra suspects, "me neither" Ramón adds, "I've been fighting for my life since I was four-years-old, nowadays kids are suffering not from lack of parental-finances or healthcare, but from destruction and warmongering monsters, when people like me see another child suffer, it brings back memories, memories of when we suffered, some of us, like me, decided to do something about it" Kit finishes leaving everybody speechless, "but we still-" Nestor begs before Clara put a hand in front of him, "no...he's right" she says to her relatives, much to their disbelief, "we failed to answer his call for help, and he suffered because of it, we may have been apart too long, but that is our fault, not his" she adds, much to Kit's amazement, but he was satisfied regardless. Later at dusk, Wojtek and Dunder show up, and with an M6 heavy tank as a precautionary measure should the hooverville ever be found. Kit also got a Stinson Voyager-utility-monoplane and a Bellanca Aircruiser-cargo-and-passenger plane (both could also function as bush planes) incase his relatives need to leave. Kit was prepping the Jungle Ace when everyone else came to him. "You okay Kit?" Felix asks shyly, "yeah, took some nerve to finally spill those beans" Kit answers clearly aware they were listening in, "that speech, it was...whoa" Sam stutters, "I know" Kit says, "is that why you accepted the military's invite so quickly?" Bert wonders, "yes it is exactly" Kit answers, "yikes that is some..." Donnie began but struggles to finish, luckily he didn't have to, "I know" Kit finishes then looks at his relatives, his surrogate-family were already bidding them farewell, and comes to do it himself, "well...I guess this is goodbye" he guesses, "we'll be rooting for you" Marianna promises, "go get 'em cousin" Martha adds, "you come back alive you hear?" Marissa instructs which made Kit giggle, but he nevertheless took it seriously, then Brycen suddenly reached out to Kit and did something unexpected, "K-K-Kit" he says much to everyone's awe, "he spoke" Verdona remarks, "Kit hero" Brycen says making everyone gush more, and Kit happily gives him a hug, "I'll be by his side twenty-four-seven, I promise" Rey vows to the Cloudkickers, "so do we" Ernie adds laying a hand on Rey's shoulder, Kit returns Brycen to Lenora and he and his adopted-family and friends board the Jungle Ace, the Cloudkickers air-hobos Dunder and Wojtek all make way for it and the Peacemaker taxis off, "be safe Kristopher" Clara prays as the plane flies away, "he'll be more than safe, he'll bring the war to an end someday, I'm sure of it" Dunder expresses, "Kit Cloudkicker is certainly something a lot of unlucky people need in this war" Wojtek says, "what's that?" Nestor asks curiously, "hope" Wojtek answers patting Nestor's head, "hope" Brycen says, and yes: heroes like the Higher-for-Hire pack were certainly bringers of hope. The End Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction